Recuerdos
by Nimh
Summary: Harry vuelve a casa de sus padres... allí encuentra una misteriosa caja.


N.A: todos los personajes y términos referidos a Harry Potter y sus libros pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados ocasionalmente.  
  
Estaba lleno de cosas que a primera vista parecían inútiles, pero que para él tenían mucho significado. Eran recuerdos, objetos que habían pertenecido a sus padres y que se habían salvado de la explosión que Voldemort produjo al entrar en la casa. Estaban destrozados la mayoría, llenos de polvo, pero cualquier retazo de información en su caso valía mucho. Era emocionante estar allí de pie después de tantos años, vivo, con el triunfo en la mano, y percibir en el ambiente que la paz había vuelto al lugar donde todo empezó para él, al igual que había vuelto a inundar las calles de Hogsmeade, el callejón Diagon, o las diferentes casas del mundo mágico donde durante tanto tiempo se había vivido con la presión y el temor continuo que producía la guerra. Él sabía que el mérito no era todo suyo, pero también sabía que era el que más había tenido que pagar y sacrificar en esta guerra, porque de pronto, en la mitad de su adolescencia, se dio cuenta de que era la persona en la que el mundo mágico confiaría para que el bien triunfara. Era el guía que debía cuidar y proteger a la gente que no podría hacerlo por sí misma, fue su enemigo quien lo decidió así desde un principio, y por pura ironía, Dumbledore no se opuso a Voldemort en ese punto en concreto, al contrario lo preparó a través de todos aquellos años en Hogwarts para que fuese capaz de afrontar su destino, y a pesar de que cometió errores, lo hizo bien.  
Así que ahora todo había vuelto a equilibrarse, y al volver a esa casa, sentía muy dentro que el vacío y la soledad a los que se había acostumbrado después de tantos años empezaban a desaparecer, era más que el hecho de seguir teniendo a sus amigos con él, más que el hecho de no haberle fallado a nadie, de haber vencido. Era el conocimiento de que había cumplido la misión para la que su padre y su madre se sacrificaron, que no les había fallado al fin y al cabo.  
Y como si ese pensamiento hubiera llegado a él como un mensaje que hubiera traspasado las fronteras de lo real o de lo vivo, sintió una suave brisa sobre la nuca, y al volverse, todavía con el pelo de atrás más erizado que de costumbre divisó una pequeña caja de madera, astillada en muchos de sus bordes pero con el cerrojo todavía intacto. Se inclinó con curiosidad y al tocar la pequeña pieza de metal que unía la tapadera con el resto del armazón sintió cómo un súbito calor pasaba a su mano y atravesaba todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a una parte indefinida de su pecho; el cerrojo cedió sin necesidad de hechizo ninguno.  
Conteniendo el aliento abrió la caja, parecía contener viejos sobres, le dio un vuelco el corazón al comprender lo que eran: cartas, cartas de sus padres. Lo sabía con toda certeza a pesar de que no tenían tinta visible, sabía que había formas mágicas de esconder la escritura. Puede que las cartas pertenecieran a la época de la Primera Guerra, a una extraña misión que su padre hubiera tenido que hacer y ése era el único medio que había encontrado para mantenerse en contacto con su esposa. Le temblaban las manos, pero aún así empezó a hojearlas, en un par encontró frases aisladas que sin embargo, decían mucho. Una de ellas era: "el verano me va a parecer tan largo y desolado sin ti, ahora que me había acostumbrado a estar casi todo el día contigo, ahora que por fin empiezo a llenar mi pensamiento de tu presencia, nada parece consolarme de tu falta, ni siquiera la snitch que me regalaste para que esto no pasara". Levantó las cejas con sorpresa, seguro que esa era de su madre, sintió un deje de culpa por estar leyendo cartas que probablemente eran de amor, era como entrometerse en la intimidad de sus padres, a pesar de ello, apartó las hojas para leer otra frase solitaria: "hemos estado todo el día de redada sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Peter no hace nada más que quejarse, Sirius está muy callado y yo te echo de menos. ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Sigue dando pataditas a pesar de que no está su padre ahí? Dile que le quiero, y a ti también. No puedo decirte nada más, órdenes de Dumbledore, ya le conoces. No te alejes demasiado de la casa (sí, ya sé que soy pesado). Te quiero L" ahí faltaba un trozo, pero luego seguía "no sabes cuánto. Harry y tú sois la única razón de que yo no pierda la esperanza". Levantó la cabeza, era tan extraño estar leyendo esas cartas en ese preciso momento. Él no había tenido una familia que lo esperara, no como su padre, pero tampoco estaba preparado para ello, desde que se enteró de su verdadera historia gracias a Hagrid se había sentido orgulloso de parecerse a su padre. Ahora sentía las diferencias que existían entre ellos, era algo casi difícil de comprender, pero que alguna manera al alejarlo más de la persona que era su padre le acercaban más a él.  
Al seguir pasando hojas, y abriendo cartas con cuidado tropezó con dos en las que el destinatario no estaba borrado, dejando caer las demás en su regazo las levantó. Era él. Las diferentes letras de su padre y su madre dibujaban su nombre en cada sobre.  
Decidió comenzar con la de su padre. La abrió con los dedos casi temblándole de la emoción. Curioso, cuando había tenido que empuñar la varita contra los mortífagos sus manos no habían temblado para nada, habían sido firmes, como su voz, duras como la roca. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de que su voz mantuviera su tono grave de siempre, de hecho, apenas podía contener un gemido, o un sollozo, a pesar de que no solía llorar y hacía mucho que no lo hacía.  
  
"Harry, espero que esta carta no sea de despedida, pero tu madre y yo hemos hechizado el cofre en el que se guarda y si la estás leyendo es seguro que nuestros peores temores se han hecho realidad y que Voldemort nos ha atacado.  
No es que el hecho de que Lord Voldemort quiera atacarnos sea una novedad, pero hace poco Dumbledore nos avisó de que éramos un objetivo especial. Así que Lily y yo hemos decidido escribirte esto para que nada que tuviera que ser dicho quedara en el aire. Al principio lo intentamos hacer en una, pero los dos tenemos el carácter algo fuerte y queríamos decirte cosas distintas, y como no nos poníamos de acuerdo hemos acabado haciendo dos cartas, una cada uno.  
Yo he encontrado esto especialmente difícil, no es que se me dé demasiado bien escribir, eso le gusta más a Lily, a mi me gusta volar (espero que a ti también te guste), fui campeón de quidditch en Hogwarts, como buscador, aunque tú no tienes porqué ser buscador, tú puedes ser lo que quieras, independientemente de lo que te cuenten de mi o de tu madre, busca tu propio camino. Eso es algo importante. Tenlo bastante en cuenta.  
Sí, ya sé que esta carta no parece llegar a ninguna parte. Bueno, quizás es porque preferiría decirte todo esto en persona, soy mejor con el cara a cara, como te podría contar Sirius si está contigo. Sería fantástico que te pudiera llegar a contar todo lo que hicimos en Hogwarts, todo lo que nos divertimos, dudo de que alguien haya llegado a saber más del colegio que nosotros. Espero que llegue a significar lo mismo para ti, pero supongo que eso es bastante seguro, Hogwarts es para todo el mundo, mucho más que una etapa de su vida, mucho más que un montón de piedras. De hecho estoy seguro de que también lo será para ti, y de que entrarás en Griffyndor, es la mejor, y de que jugarás en el equipo de quidditch. Vaya, creo que me estoy contradiciendo, antes te he dicho que siguieras tu propio camino y yo ya te veo encima de una escoba como la mía.  
En fin, Harry, ¿qué te puedo decir de la vida? Que es muy dura y muy simple, a veces difícil y triste, y a veces alegre y sencilla, que lo que de verdad cuenta en ella es la gente que encuentras, las experiencias que vives y lo que aprendes de ellas, tanto de las buenas como de las malas. Es importante que entiendas que lo que vamos haciendo con ella nos forma como personas, y será parte de lo que luego se recuerde de nosotros, como una especie de inmortalidad. Yo espero que acabes tan satisfecho y orgulloso de tu vida como yo lo estoy de la mía. Y quiero que sepas que el hecho de que existas, que, cada vez que te veo, siento que eres el mejor recuerdo que podría quedar de mi, de lo que hice y de lo que soy. Y que aunque elijas un camino muy diferente del mío, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, siempre estaré contigo Harry, aunque no puedas verme. Es lo que quería decirte, lo que no debes olvidar. Nunca, nunca lo olvides, Harry.  
Bueno, también que no fuerces la escoba a más de 300 mts del suelo, siempre fallan a esa altura, no me gustaría que te rompieras la cabeza por mucho que me guste el quidditch. Y que, si acaso eres buscador, no se lo cuentes a nadie, las snitchs de hogwarts tienden a marcar la portería de la derecha, esto de verdad, no deberías contárselo a nadie, la señora Hooch me mata si sabe que te lo he confesado. Hablando de confesiones en Hogwarts hay tres pasadizos que deberías conocer, o más bien, pregúntale a Sirius por el mapa del merodeador. Si no a Remus o a Peter, ellos también son amigos míos de Hogwarts. Con ese mapa tendrás todo el colegio en tus manos y mucho más. Te lo cuento, porque si sales a mi, te va a ser de mucha utilidad.  
Y, lo más importante, si acaso alguna vez te tienes que enfrentar en un duelo, en uno serio contra un mortífago o contra el mismísimo Voldemort, porque ahora mismo sabemos que puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Mírale a los ojos, sin miedo, nunca le tengas miedo, no se lo merece, Harry, no se merece ni tu odio, ni tu miedo. Mantén el brazo de la varita firme, y que nada en tu postura delate debilidad. Que tu voz suene fuerte al pronunciar los hechizo y si hay que infligir dolor o muerte, no dudes de hacerlo, porque probablemente sea lo que le está destinado. No olvides que yo ahora puedo ver todo el dolor que han causado, todo el terror que siembran, todo el sufrimiento que han dejado atrás. Y no se han buscado otra cosa, ni tendrán otra cosa si sigo vivo, que ese mismo dolor aumentado cien veces si aún es posible. Puede que te parezca vengativo, pero probablemente no me entiendas si no has vivido una guerra. Y si la vives, aunque desearía con toda mi alma que no lo hicieras, me entenderás.  
Bien, en estos momentos sí que me gustaría que me entendieras, esta carta es tan importante que a pesar de que es la duodécima vez que la escribo, me parece que todavía no te lo he dicho todo, aunque sé que serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para descubrir el resto tú solo. Si no estoy yo . . . sé que te irán las cosas bien. Aún así espero que guardes esta carta muy cerca de ti, para que al leerla me recuerdes.  
Creo que ya no puedo decirte nada más, excepto que te quiero y que deseo que seas feliz. Un beso de tu padre. James Potter. 23 de Abril de 1981. Valle de Godric."  
  
Harry levantó la vista de la carta. La volvió a leer, mientras un dolor agudo en el pecho, se iba apoderando de todo su ser. Sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar, como si todo su mundo estuviera cambiando vertiginosamente, pero ¿hacia dónde?, Harry sabía que esa carta había llegado tarde. Que llevaba demasiados años necesitando esas palabras, quizá toda su vida, pero ahora, eran un eco, un eco de lo que había hecho, de lo que ahora mismo era capaz de hacer. Y en cierto modo, le reconfortaba saber que había seguido un camino propio, que jamás le había permitido a Voldemort ver su miedo. Eso parecía tan importante para su padre . . .  
Aún confuso, levantó la segunda carta, la que tenía la letra enrevesada y estricta de su madre. Su padre había dicho que a ella se le daba mejor escribir, sinceramente dudó antes de desplegarla ante sus ojos. No se veía capaz de soportar más sentimientos en ese momento. Inspiró y soltó el aire lentamente y después empezó a leer. Era muy bonita, quizás más triste y devastadora que la de su padre. La de ahí era su madre, y lo sintió desde la primera palabra. Fue una certeza más instintiva que nada que hubiera conocido antes.  
  
"Hola mi niño, te escribo esto mientras te estoy viendo sentado en tu sillita de comer delante de mí. Quizás no sepas nunca cuánto me ha costado empezarla, cuantas veces me he echado a llorar de miedo o de tristeza. Nadie que me conociera te diría que soy cobarde, porque no suelo mostrar mis debilidades, pero James lo sabe, y si no lo tuviera a él, si no te tuviera a ti. . . Tengo mucho miedo de perderos a ambos, por eso esta carta, a pesar de que es necesaria, me parece un mal presagio.  
Quiero que sepas que tú eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, de lo que estoy más orgullosa; estoy segura de que tu padre te dirá algo parecido en su carta, creo que me ha robado la idea, antes estuvimos discutiendo, intentando escribir juntos; a pesar de eso lo dirá de corazón. Perdónale un poco, no se le dan demasiado bien los sentimentalismos. Al menos no tanto como el quidditch. Lo que me recuerda que te diga que como hagas alguna estupidez encima de una escoba, volveré de donde esté para darte una azotaina.  
La vida es muy valiosa Harry, ahora lo sabemos, ahora que estamos viendo la muerte casi a diario. Nada puede igualar su valor, y quiero que sepas que estamos dispuestos a pelear por tu vida hasta el final. Pero si no estamos ahí, quiero decir, si estás leyendo esto significa que no hemos podido estar contigo; por mucho que te cueste creerlo, eso nos dolerá muchísimo más a nosotros que a ti, porque te queremos más que a nada, mi niño.  
Nunca olvidaré el día que viniste al mundo, sí, sé que no es una frase nada original, pero es cierto. Después de tantas horas de parto y cuando creía que tu padre, que había acabado con sus uñas, iba a comenzar con las de Sirius, que no estaba ayudando precisamente (entre tú y yo, estaba incluso más nervioso que James, no le digas que te lo dije). Después de todo, te pusieron en mis brazos, con una manta, y abriste los ojos y me miraste, sin llorar, sin parpadear siquiera, como si quisieras fijar en el recuerdo cada detalle, igual que yo. Tuve que contenerme para no estrecharte demasiado fuerte porque parecías una fantasía, un milagro, algo de otro mundo. Era tan sencillo y a la vez tan imposible. Mi gotita de vida, mi niño, la mitad de James y la mitad de mí. En ese momento creí que no podía existir en el mundo nada tan perfecto. Y aún ahora, cuando te miro, lo sigo creyendo.  
Puede que estas palabras te resulten algo cursis. Eres un aventurero, ¿sabes?, sí, se te ve en los ojos, aunque sean como los míos. Has nacido para luchar, y a los guerreros o a los héroes de quidditch no les gustan las sensiblerías; pero para mí era muy importante decirte esto.  
Ojalá llegues a ser tan feliz como yo lo he sido, ojalá encuentres a alguien que te quiera, aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo quiero a tu padre, y eso ya es mucho. Y que os vaya bien la vida, que puedas valorar lo que es envejecer al lado de alguien que te haga pensar cada mañana que nació para estar junto a ti, y que puedas conocer lo maravilloso que es tener a tu hijo en tus brazos, saber que ese pedacito de ti fue creado con la persona a la que amabas, nació porque la amabas. Porque por muchos males que te pueden venir tras eso, esos recuerdos, tu familia, te ayudará a vencerlo todo. El haber conocido esa clase de amor, mi niño, vale la pena de muchas desgracias, y cuando se tiene, por lo general hay que luchar por él.  
Harry, nunca tengas miedo de tener miedo, y procura enfrentar todo lo que te venga con dignidad y honestidad. Sé el mejor de los amigos porque la amistad es de lo más valioso que puede existir en la vida. Nunca mientas si se trata de cosas importantes, sé que en el resto sucumbirás a la mentira porque eres hijo de James Potter, "Cornamenta el merodeador". Nunca vuelvas la espalda ante un reto, y nunca pierdas la fe en ti mismo, ni en el Bien. Y recuerda que jamás debes perder la esperanza, por mucho miedo que pases. Ni las ganas de vivir, por muy mal que vengan las cosas.  
Quiero que sepas que nosotros tuvimos suerte. Aunque ahora mismo nos arrancarán de tu lado, sé que hemos tenido la mejor de las suertes, porque nos tenemos, los tres el uno al otro, porque tenemos a Sirius, a Remus, a Peter, a Dumbledore, y a toda la Órden del Fénix, que son amigos leales, en los que podemos confiar nuestra vida y pedirles que confíen la suya en nuestras manos. Casi todo lo que merece la pena aprender en esta vida lo hemos aprendido junto a ellos. Y día a día, Harry, aún nos siguen demostrando su valor, tanto frente a Voldemort y su grupo, como en otros aspectos. Su fe, nos ha mantenido vivos más de una vez. Y desearía para ti que encontrarás el mismo tipo de amistad.  
Vaya, ahora mismo creo que tengo un barullo de ideas en la cabeza, no sé qué más decirte, me he vuelto a echar a llorar como una tonta. Sí, tu madre es una tonta sentimental, eso lo sabe tu padre y unos pocos más. Es un secreto de estado. Quería decirte, y esto es importante, que le digas a mi hermana que la quiero. Que el hecho de que seamos diferentes no es motivo suficiente para que olvidemos toda nuestra infancia juntas. Que recuerde las tardes en el lago, y como me hacía de rabiar que se cogiera mi juego de té favorito para jugar a las muñecas, aunque luego me invitaba y acabábamos jugando juntas. Quiero que la digas que nunca antepuse mi amor por James al que le tenía a ella, y que a pesar de todas las palabras duras que nos cruzamos, la quiero perdonar y quiero que me perdone. Ahora mismo yo no puedo decírselo, las cosas están demasiado candentes. A veces la gente discute por estupideces, Harry, y acaba haciéndose daño sin querer, pero no quiero irme de este mundo sin que ella sepa que lo siento; que siento haberla hecho daño, y que cambiaría todo lo que la hice o la dije si pudiera. Díselo, y saluda a tu primo de mi parte. La familia es importante.  
Creo que ya he acabado con la carta. Ya no lloro. Creo que te he dicho todo lo que debería, aunque nunca será todo lo que quería haberte dicho. Pero lo importante está. Y así podrás tenerme a tu lado siempre. Te bastará con leer la carta. Un beso muy muy muy grande, mi niño. Y un achuchón, imagínatelo, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda que tu madre te querrá siempre. Con todo mi cariño. Lily Evans Potter. 21 de Abril de 1981.  
  
Enterró la cara entre las manos, y durante horas sólo se pudo oír sus callados sollozos en todo el desván.  
  
Dos días más tarde en el número 4 de Privet Drive una mujer delgada y huesuda, con la cara alargada como un caballo estaba sentada delante de un hombre joven con el pelo negro despeinado y gafas que le pasaba por encima de la mesa de la cocina una hoja amarillenta por el tiempo, y maltratada por la tinta y la humedad. Había hechizado la tinta para que sólo fuera visible la parte de la carta de Lily dedicada a su tía, a pesar de que se la habría podido recitar entera, puesto que se la sabía de memoria.  
La mujer desplegó con cuidado la carta y leyó el trocito, con las manos temblándole. La hoja estaba tan alta que Harry no podía ver su cara.  
Cuando terminó, bajó lentamente la carta. En la cocina el silencio era triste, pesado. Cada cual habría apostado que por un momento Lily volvía a estar allí, junto a ellos.  
Petunia Evans Dursley, sonreía entre lágrimas, despacio levantó la mirada y de pronto, por primera vez en su vida, vio a un sobrino. 


End file.
